Reparations
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez likes to pay frequent visits to Karakura's resident shinigami, in hopes of deepening their burgeoning "relationship". Does he take his actions a little too far, however?
1. Reparations

**Title:** Reparations  
**Author/Artist:** Cheza-chan  
**Pairing/Characters:** Kurosaki Ichigo / Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no mine; Cheza sad…*emo tear*  
**Summary Notes: **There's no real appropriate place to stick this in the timeline.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo tapped his pen in beat with the music he heard through his headphones. He stopped and raised the utensil to his lips, chewing lightly on the end in concentration. Whenever he had a difficult piece of homework, he would drown out the rest of the outside world with _News From the Front_—it had somehow become something of a theme song for him over the years. Nothing penetrated the small he created for himself, not even unexpected other-world visitors, not that it mattered; the clinic was closed for the day and the rest of his family was out.

After stepping out from the Garganta and directly into the unaware boy's room, Grimmjow Jaggerjack sneered as he stared around. Compared to his room at Hueco Mundo, this one seemed small, distasteful, and cluttered. The Arrancar scoffed and stared at the back of the orange head. He strolled over and reached out with his right hand.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, almost toppling over the chair.

Ignoring him, Grimmjow stared at the radio blaring music; he'd pulled the headphones cord out. "What the fuck are you listening to?"

"News From the Front… Never mind that! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo hissed, eyes narrowing.

"You act surprised to see me," Grimmjow scoffed. "After so many times together… You wound me."

"I'll wound you, all right…"

"Oh. I hope you're not thinking of using that badge with the skull or whatever on it. I destroyed it."

The shinigami's brown eyes widened.

"Yeah. I took it with me last time and it kept screaming 'Hollow, Hollow', so I crushed the piece of shit." The Espada grinned.

"I needed that!" Ichigo yelled, a fire blazing in his eyes.

Grimmjow snapped his mouth shut before he could retort and brought his fist down atop the radio that still blared music. It shattered, pieces flying about the now silent room. "Annoying…"

Unable to form words coherent enough to express his anger at what had just happened, Ichigo rushed the Arrancar. The hand suddenly wrapping around his neck, lifting him from the floor, quickly impeded his movements. "You don't need it," Grimmjow stated, his brows knitted in a frown. "It's a waste. Beside, I like fucking this body better. It breaks easier." With a twist of his hand, he flung Ichigo against the wall and the boy fell onto his bed. Grimmjow removed his left hand from the deep pocket of his hakama as he advanced on the prey.

Once the teal-haired figure was close enough, Ichigo quickly rolled onto his back and kicked out. He grinned as his foot landed square in the Espada's face.

"You little fuck…" Grimmjow growled.

"Stay there," the boy muttered, drawing his leg back; the opposite one shot forward.

The Arrancar dodged it and grabbed both appendages, drawing them upward. Ichigo gasped and put his hands onto the mattress to support himself as he was suspended vertically. He grunted softly as he swung himself a little. His right arm shot out and passed cleanly through the Arrancar's hole. Ichigo smirked as his fingers dug into the outer edge as he swung forward again.

Completely not expecting that, Grimmjow was pulled off-balance and he fell onto the bed, landing atop the boy. Ichigo pounded blindly at the Espada's back, his fist going through the hole more often than never. He needed to breathe; Grimmjow's crotch was smothering him. The Arrancar raised his hips and the boy took deep breaths, greedily sucking in air.

"Serves you right," Grimmjow sneered, glaring back at the shinigami. His eyes developed a wicked gleam and his lips curved upward maliciously. "How 'bout this since you're down there—"

"No," Ichigo choked out.

"No" didn't necessarily always mean "no", especially where these two were concerned. Both figures now naked, they were stretched out on the bed in their earlier position, but with more order. Grimmjow was on the bottom. As he continued deep-throating the boy, Ichigo steadily swirled his tongue around the head of the Arrancar's erection. He lapped up the precum that dribbled down the hard length then opened his mouth to take in half of the throbbing organ. He pressed down on the Arrancar's thighs to keep him from thrusting upward.

Grimmjow gripped the boy's hips fiercely, drawing them even further downward. Ichigo moaned around his mouthful as Grimmjow's teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh of his member, sending tremors through the other's body. Grimmjow pushed the boy's hips back, letting the slick length slide from his mouth, and took a deep, shuddering breath. He coated a finger with saliva and probed at the boy's entrance. Ichigo drew his head back from Grimmjow's cock and whimpered.

"It doesn't hurt," the Espada breathed, pushing the digit deeper.

"Doesn't hurt…!" Ichigo's voice hitched and his hips bucked. "Doesn't…"

"Of course not. You've done it so many times."

The glazed look vanished from the boy's brown eyes and he scrambled to the other end of the bed. The teal-haired Arrancar scowled, sucking on his finger. "Something different," Ichigo mumbled. "I want to… to…"

A wide grin slowly spread across Grimmjow's face. "You want to fuck me." The tips of the boy's ears turned red. "Why should I…? Give me a good reason, shinigami."

"You owe me a new radio, for one," Ichigo snapped, his ferocity slowly returning. "And… just because!"

"Hunh… Maybe I'll do it, just to see if the expressions you make are really genuine."

"Fuck you," the shinigami spat, crawling back over.

"We've already established that," the Arrancar laughed, lying back with his arms tucked behind his head.

Kneeling over the smug figure, Ichigo reached out and curled his fingers around the top of Grimmjow's jaw-like mask remain. He pulled the other forward by it and crushed their mouths together. Both men moaned as their slick erections rubbed together.

"Make it fast, shinigami," Grimmjow exhaled, closing his eyes.

"I can't guarantee that." Ichigo released the mask and inched backwards a little. He lowered his head completely and ran his tongue along the outer edge of the cavity in the Espada's stomach. The boy grinned at the sharp intake of breath from above and continued sweeping his tongue along the smooth ridge of the hole.

"That's not where your attention should be," Grimmjow snarled, his body stiffening at the coarse tongue teasing the area. It wasn't that it was sensitive, just… no one's ever lavished it with that kind of attention before.

"You seem to like it," Ichigo pointed out smugly, eyes half-lidded.

"Stop talking and get to it!"

The shinigami grinned as the Arrancar's knee pushed him backwards. Kneeling up on the bed, he spread Grimmjow's legs. Ichigo wrapped a hand around the thick member before him, stroking it slowly. He ran his thumb over the tip every time his hand slid back up. Licking two fingers of his other hand, he lowered it toward the Arrancar's entrance, massaging around the puckered ring.

Grimmjow clutched at the bed sheets and let out a guttural groan as he came. He let his back fall back onto the bed, his breathing slightly uneven. Teal eyes stared up at the ceiling as it slowly came back into focus. The gentle actions of the shinigami were what confused his senses. Aizen didn't believe in foreplay; sex was rough and uncaring. He probably only used them—the select few of his Espada—to release his frustration, sexual or not. He raised himself up onto his elbows to stare down at the boy.

Ichigo now licked along the length of Grimmjow's limp member, trying to coax it back into hardness. At the same time, he'd managed to wiggle two fingers into him and was thrusting them in and out. The teal-haired figure lay back down and forced his fighter's instinct to remain calm so his body could relax.

Once preparations were finished, and the Arrancar hard again, Kurosaki positioned himself at Grimmjow's entrance after settling the other's strong legs atop his shoulder for leverage. He glanced at the face below as he slowly slid in. Grimmjow's brow knitted together and he gritted his teeth. It didn't hurt—quite the opposite; it felt damn good. Ichigo leaned over the Arrancar's body, thrusting all the way to the hilt. Barely inside the tight heat for a second, the boy drew his hips back and pushed forward again. He kept his pace deliberately slow, angling himself to find _that_ spot. When the Espada let out a loud expletive, he knew he was successful in his search. Ichigo held the legs in firm place atop his shoulders and pistoned in and out of the Arrancar, each thrust coming with more fervor than before.

"Shinigami…" the Espada forced out, trying to keep a lock on the sensations that crashed over him in waves.

"I have a name," Ichigo grunted, speaking each word with its own individual thrust.

Like hell Grimmjow would call out the boy's name. Such intimacy and attachments—he didn't need it. Ichigo was just good for a fuck every now and then…right? The Sexta Espada let out a loud moan and raised his hips even more to better their positioning.

Ichigo didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last; he had already been close to the edge when the other sucked him off earlier. He gritted his teeth as he felt the first tightening around his cock. Ichigo took the Arrancar's legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Ankles locked against the small of his back, keeping him close and shortening the length of how far he could draw back and thrust in. The shinigami gripped Grimmjow's hips firmly and buried himself deep inside the teal-haired figure. He tilted his head back with a ragged moan as he found his release. Ichigo unlocked one hand from the other's waist and wrapped it around the Espada's weeping erection, stroking it quickly.

Grimmjow's strident cry was cut short as he snapped his mouth shut; he arched from the bed, into the boy's touch, and experienced his second climax. Once the binding legs slid down to the bed, Ichigo slid out of the other fell backwards into a sitting position, panting softly. The pair took several long moments to catch their breath, and then Grimmjow slowly sat up.

"I bet I still didn't look like you do when I fuck you…"

Ichigo hadn't found the strength to retaliate yet, so he settled for a weak "shut up". The Arrancar slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly reached for his hakama while remaining seated. He felt around inside the pocket then pulled his hand out and tossed something at the boy. Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed as he stared at what he'd caught and he heaved it at the other's head. The badge from Ukitake began going off.

"You lying piece of shit!"

"Such a foul mouth," Grimmjow murmured, smirking.

"I got it from you. Get the hell out of my house and don't come back unless you have a new radio to replace the one you destroyed!"

"If you have this much energy left…" Grimmjow rose, cracking a few sore muscles and joints. He stared down at the shinigami with a wide, feral grin. "…then it's _my_ turn to do what I came here to do."

"Get out!" Ichigo yelled, keeping the pillow he'd snatched up between himself and the other. He bit down on his bottom lip as the pillow was yanked away and Las Noches's Sexta Espada descended upon him. "_Grimmjow_!"

* * *

**Closing notes:** *lulz-ing* …I'm sorry! All I did was go through and change "Grimmjaw" to "Grimmjow", because I know better than from… four years ago (damn… that's a long time). This was during the year that I churned out smut like it was nobody's biznis; now I'm more self-conscious o.o Onward! … to the mini-sequel!


	2. Cheza's AN!

A quick **A/N** and a chapter removal~!

Given how short… really… really short (it looks longer on LiveJournal, srsly) the second chapter was, I figure I'll remove it, spruce it up a little… re-post it, and then add a third chapter. Truth be told, I'd been working on a third chapter, but I got sidetracked… or distracted. I diagnosed myself with ADD years ago… so if I ever skip a **Las Noches High** update… please find me and prod me with hot pokers, 'cause it means I've wandered off elsewhere XD

I'd have to go tote-diving to find the remnants of what I started four years ago. I store all my notebooks, which I write in, in totes downstairs… But if I can find it, I can use it as a draft and start anew. I'm leaving for work now, but I don't have to stay all day. After I go download my free "shiny Entei" from Gamestop ***is 23 and totally not embarrassed to be talking about Pokemon as some people on forums stated they were***, I'll go home and start tote-diving for you gaiz~ x3

If I post a new chapter over here… I'd hafta post one on LiveJournal also… *walks away, mumbling to herself*

— Cheza –teh– Chan


End file.
